Summer Spree Kyoya Outori
by Ressa-chan
Summary: What happens during the end of summer for one lucky girl. Or is she? Please comment!


"dear, wake up. Your stupid shoot is in an hour." my mother grumpily walked out of my room. I smile and hop out of bed. I was so excited! I was going to the beach all day! I slip on a short yellow skirt and a purple tube top and put on some wedged flip flops. I grab my bag and rush out of my room.

"mom, is the limo ready?" I yell running down stairs to the dining room.

"yes. I don't see why you want to model. Our family has always gotten by on our knowledge and lineage. You don't have to go so far as being selfish. It's ridiculous!"

"yes I know mother, but I want to get by on my looks. Not who I'm related to. See ya!" I grab a blueberry muffin and run outside.

"that child has so much to learn!" Diane Duncan folded her arms in discust at her only daughter.

"relax dear, she'll be starting her second year in high school after this summer. I've thought is stead of having that home professor teach her, we send her to the academy. So she can learn the importance of knowledge and who you know."

"good idea James."

"are we almost there? I'm running late!" I was bouncing in my seat.

"calm down miss Victoria. We'll be there shortly." The driver insisted.

"please just call me tori, Al. we're alone, so it doesn't matter." I slump in my seat. I hated my extremily formal name.

"ok…. Tori, we're here. call me when your done!" Al shouts as I clamber out of the car and onto the beach. I ran all the way down the sand banks and fond a good spot to set up stuff. My photographer had called me two days ago saying he had found the perfect spot to do the summer swim line. He said he had to talk to the family that owed this private beach and for a sum, they were able to use it! I kick off my shoes and wiggle my toes in the warm sand.

"tori!" I turn and see three people running from the road.

"alex! Marshell! Clare! I wave as my photographer (alexandria), and her two assistants (marshell and clariese) meet up with me.

"so? What do you think?" alex asks, putting her towel down to put her equipment on.

"its beautiful!"

"yeah, marshell's daughter goes to school with the boy who's parents own this place." Alex explained.

"yeah, she said his club was taking a group of friends to hang out on the beach, and when I asked her who, I called his parents and asked if it was ok."

"well, let's get the changing tent set up and get started!"

"oh wow. Kyoya, this place is awesome." Haruhi said.

"yeah its too bad he had to invite the girls from the club." Hikaru moaned.

"now we don't get to see you in a bathing suit…" kaoru and his brother both got thought bubbles on the image.

"yeah well, I'm not so forget it."

"thank you so much for inviting all of us Kyoya!" a group of girls giggled.

"it's no problem at all ladies. Have fun ok?"

"hehehe! Ok!"

"let's set up over here!" tamaki shouted.

"Haruhi…"

"yeah yeah. I'll set up…" she wandered over to tamaki and they both set up a couple of towels and chairs, and one huge, big, red umbrella.

"honey, do you and mori have the coolers?" Kyoya asked.

"yes we do!" they both walk up and set the three coolers under the umbrella.

"sweet! Let's party!" tamaki runs into the water and trips.

"um, Haruhi?" a couple of girls walk up to Haruhi who just sat on a towel. "would you like to join us in the water?"

"well, I'm not sure… I'm not a great swimmer. But why don't you girls go ahead, you look so good, I'll just watch." She smile affectionately at them. They swoon and giggle.

"ok!" they run to the water to join the others.

"hey girls let's play ball!" kaoru holds up a gigantic yellow, red and blue beach ball and tosses it up in the air.

"I love this one! I might just buy it…" say wearing a unique one piece. It looked like a bikini but it had gathered fabric running up both sides. It had a halter style top and was a deep purple with little diamond like sequins all over it. I knewl on the towel and put one hand on my lap and the other behind my head. Making cleavage show a bit.

"it does look good on you… so has your mom found out about your navel piercing?" clare asks fixing my hair.

"no. but I just know she's gonna kill me if she does."

"then why did you get it? Just to piss her off?"

"no. well, partly. But it makes me happy. I like things that make me happy."

"I just hope she doesn't get too mad…"

"well, I've always been taught that you must take care of others. Be generous and courteous. Well, every once in a while I like to be selfish. I should be allowed to, you know?"

"of course! Why do you think people invented malls?" marshell implied.

"exactly…hey!" I look at the huge ball that has rolled in front of me. "what the…"

"hey! Who are you?" a large group of girls and two boys walk over to us.

"um, we had permission to be here…" alex said. "we're doing a photo shoot…"

"ah. So you must be Alexandria." Kyoya states.

"yes, I am."

"hey alex! We should get these girls in a couple of pictures! To show what girls are wearing these days…" I suggest.

"good idea! Are you interested in posing for a couple of shots?" clare asks.

"us? Really?"

"ok!"

"sounds fun!" I show them the collection that was brought and asked if any wanted to wear them. Once a few of the girls changed, marshell grouped us into a pose.

"exelent. This is wonderful!"

"everyone smile!" alex took a couple of pictures. Once done, clare talked to the girls about buying the suits for a discounted price for modeling. I grabbed my water bottle and took a sip.

"you must be Victoria." Kyoya asks.

"please, call me tori."

"nice to meet you. So if I may ask, how did someone like you get to be in this position."

"someone like me?" I repeated, confused.

"well, you seem like any common girl."

"no. I'm from a rich family." I glared at his instant judgement.

"I've never seen you before. What school do you go to?" his eyes thinned and he crossed his arms.

"I've been home schooled since 7th grade." I slip on a hoodie. Not liking this guys attitude.

"what do your parents do?"

"why does it matter? Shouldn't I be able to do what makes me happy no matter what my parents do?"

"well, I just-" I cut him of before he could go on.

"look. Your just like my parents. Thinking success is based on what you learn and who you know. Well you know what I say to them?" he raises an eyebrow. "screw them. I do what makes me happy. What I enjoy. And what I enjoy is showing off. Hence, I became a model, much to the discust of my parents."

"hmm." Was all he said before the girls came over to me.

"your so awesome!"

"now that I look at you, I've seen you in a couple of magazines…"

"thanks. thank you for joining me! these ones will go in next month's vogue." I explain.

"hey Kyoya, what's taking you so-hi! Who are you?" honey runs up with the rest of the boys.

"oh my god."

"you're Victoria Duncan." The twins say.

"Tori. yeah hi." I smile.

"you modeled for our mother."

"… hitachin?"

"yeah!"

"yeah right! She has some great stuff…" we all just kind of stand there, awkward silence falling slowly.

"any way, alex, were we done?" I turn towards my photographer.

"yeah we got a bunch of great shots. I'm deffinately ptting the one your wearing in, it looks so good…"

"I know!" I turn towards the group again. "well, I better go. Thanks for letting us use your beach." I hold out my hand to shake kyoya's. he puts his out as well.

"yes of course." We let go and I turn to get my stuff.

"dude, she seemed pretty stif towards you. Do you not like her?"

"no, I just think she needs to learn how the world works from our point of view." He stomps back to their set up.

"wow, she's super pretty!" honey says.

"well, she was voted hottest teen celebrity…" kaoru said.

"I'm sure it won't last long." Kyoya muttered.

"You what?!" I jump to my feet.

"your going to the academy to learn the world of business. Proper education. Meeting people. It'll be good for you." Diane states.

"you've got to be kidding me! I am not going to school with a bush of faked up kids!"

"hush! You will do as we say. Now, the first term starts in two weeks."

"forget it! I'm not going!" I yell.

"you will! It'll be good for you to learn proper disiplin and skills you'll need in your career." James said. "now, go to bed." I scream and trudge off to my room. I stopm all the way up the stairs and dwont he hallway, and to make my opinion clear I slamed my door.

"I can't believe this. I'll be going to school where all the kids are their parents with premade attitudes and no sense of self being." I throw my coths into my hamper and tug on my pj's. "stupid parents." I fall asleep and have night mares about being a business woman with a suit and briefcase.

"now are you sure you guys want to do this, we can do other stuff instead.

"come now! I think commoner games are fun! I like kick the can!" tamaki insisted. The group walks into the local bowling ally.

"7 people please." Tamaki says to the guy behind the counter.

"ok, need rental shoes?" the guy asked, making weird faces at the boys.

"just me. they bought their own so they wouldn't catch any commoner diseases…" Haruhi made a face and the guy just chuckled.

"ok, your lane 10. Have fun."

"ok, so we gotta change into our shoes, and pick a ball." Haruhi said.

"Yes! Another strike!"

"Damn, marshell! You're too good at this game…"

"hey is that Victoria?" kaoru asks.

"oh god…" Kyoya moans in irritation.

"hey! What's up?" Hikaru shouts. I look over to see the same people from the beach.

"oh hello!" I see Kyoya. "wow. Didn't know you came to commoners fun places. Don't you have your own ice rink or something?" I mutter.

"I should have fgured you'd be here… just out to piss off your parents?"

"yes, actually."

"come on, tori it's your turn to bowl." Alex whined. I snootily whip around and smile at my friends.

"wow, did you guys know that the local high schools have bowling teams?" tamaki says sitting down. "ouran academy doesn't." I drop my ball. Everyone look sat me. I slowly turn around, fear in my eyes.

"you….. you guys go to the academy?"

"yes, isn't it obvious?" Kyoya replies.

"why? What's wrong?" clare asks. I sigh and use my foot to push the ball down the aisle, not careing what it did.

"that's the stupid school my stupid parents are putting me into…" I sit down and slump in my seat.

"well! Your parents chose well! Maybe you'll learn more about how society works…" kyoya said, grining at my misery.

"shut up…" I glare at him. I kick off my shoes and slip my boots on.

"hey where you going? We still got like five more turns!" marshell whines.

"I'm going home. Sorry."

"honey! It's your first day of school! Get up and get ready!" my mother sang out and shut my door. I groan and stretch in my bed. I open my eyes and look and the chair next to my dresser. That yellow uniform.

"She may make me go to this damn school, but she will not make me wear that. I go to my dresser and pull out black lacey thigh highs and slip them on. I go to my huge closet and sift through my many dresses. "hmm… yes. This seems pretty opposite of the uniform… un modest, not yellow, yes. This will do! And it's so cute!"

I slip on matching shoes and grab my black shoulder bag with simple school supplies. I sneak downstairs and zip passes the sitting room where my parents are.

"I'm leaving bye!"

"Wait! We wanna see you in your uniform!" to late. I had already slammed the door and ran to my limo.

"Now, tori, are you sure the school will let you in?" Al was referring to my rebellion.

"I don't particularly care. I'm just going to learn how to manipulate people…"

"I think they teach more than that…"

"yeah I know, but that's the most important class…." I laugh to my self. Once we pull into the gates, I can't help but be impressed. It was a very elabrate school… and hey, I match. So no one can complain…. "thank you Al!" I hop out of the car.

"Have a good day miss Victoria." I make a move telling him to be quiet, but it's too late.

"did he just say Victoria?!"

"oh my god! It's her! The rumors were true!" I groan. I can only assume word spreads fast at this school…

"hello!" I wave politely.

"hello! My name is Renge! I'll show you around!" a girl with long red hair runs up and pulls me into the school, a group of girls following.

"very odd… we don't seem to have very many visitors this morning…" Kyoya mutters looking at his book.

"I heard there was a commotion in the main hall." Kaoru says.

"yeah, probably something big to distract all the girls." Hikaru added.

"commotion? Oh great, it's probably her…." Kyoya scowled.

"her as in Victoria?" tamaki asked.

"most likely."

"well! Let's go see!"

"but boss, classes are about to start!" the twins argue.

"ok! Boys!" renge bursts into the room. "Victoria Duncan is here! I'm bring her here after school! Make sure it's spectacular!" then she leaves as the bells chime.

"ok students I'm assuming you've all met our new student." At the front of the class, I wave politely. "Miss Duncan may I ask why you are not in uniform?" the proffesor asks.

"well as a model, I feel that I'm unable to be myself wearing the same thing every day. Also, it's a part of my contract to stand out and advertise outfits." I wave my hands over my outfit as an example.

"very well. Please sit down. Now, today I'll be handing out our reading books for the next two weeks. We'll be reading socrates' antigone. Now I'll also be handing out worksheets you'll need to fill out as you read." We spent the rest of that class receiving our books and a packet of paper. The teacher explained what he was looking for and how everyday we'll be having discuttions. Eventually the bells chimed and I put all my stuff inmy bag and stood up.

"hey, so you'r Victoria." A group of boys stood next to me.

"yes hello."

"I hear you were homeschooled."

"yes, I was. But now I'm here." I say smiling.

"very cool."

"yeah so do you know where your next class is?"

"I'm not sure. It's room 409b. would you care to show me where that is?"

"of course!" the boys lead me out intot he hall. We turn left and then head up a flight of stairs. About half way up I stop giggling as I see Kyoya and tamaki coming down the stairs. Kyoya finally looks up and sees me. he stops in front of me.

"well. Hello miss Duncan."

"hello." I plaster on a fake smile.

"I see you met renge."

"yes."

"…"

"… well if you'll excuse me, these nice gentlemen were shoing me to my class." I push passed him purposefully bumping into his shoulder.

He closes his eyes and tries to keep calm. The two continue walking.

"wow Kyoya… I haven't seen you get this worked up since you met me!"

I was in my last class, which was political history class. Ugh. We were just finishing up with the lecture and was given about five minutes of free time.

"so Victoria. Have you heard about our after school clubs?" one of the girls asked. A couple others giggled.

"not many of them…"

"well… you should come to the host club!"

"no!" a bunch of the boys whined.

"host club?"

"it's where the most popular boys in school charge girls for flirting." One guy grumbled.

"I see. Well, I did tel renge I would go with her… but I'd like to see the other activitoes… that is, if they don't interfier with my job." I could tell I kept everyone in a happy medium and was satisfied.

"well, well lead you to the room it's in!" another girl said as the bell rang.

"great. Thank you. I'll see you guys later!" I waved to the others.

"damn she's awesome!"

"yeah hopefully she wont get sucked into that host club…"

"it's wonderful! They make every girl feel special."

"yes! They give amazing compliments and perform so well it makes every one swoon!" one girl almost fainted. I laugh with everyone.

"it's in music room three. No one uses it." We all stand in front of the door. The girls have gone quiet with anticipation.

"you can open the door!" one of the girls gently pushed me forward. Slightly confused, I pull the door open slowly. A warm breeze makes me smile and roseetals fly into my face.

"Welcome!" my smile faded.

"k-kyoya." I stated, slightly shocked. Like mine, his smile fell. But then he plastered one on.

"welcome ladies! May you find peace and pleasure…" he opens his arms to the room. The girls file in like they do this every day.

"Victoria! You made it.!" Renge spun over to me. "please! Let me explain. Watch too!" she takes me over to a couch on the far left wall. She explaines what happens and what the club is exactly. "they are the most popular in the school!" I watch as each of the boys swoons girls in their own unique way. How they slowly rotate so everyone gets a turn.

"hmmm… most popular huh…" a very unkind thought enters my head. "so what would happen if they loos e customers to some other strong compitition?"

"hm.. well, I'm not sure!"

"that I assure you will not happen." Kyoya says all of a sudden right next to us. I stand up.

"interesting. As I recall, I seemed to draw quite a lot of attention myself this morning…" I fold my arms smirking.

"what are you plotting." He askes.

"plotting? Hm… well I'm not sure… revenge maybe?" he glares at me. "tell you what. if you apologise to me about how you think I'm not well learned about society, I'll just let my random evil thought blow past." I step closer to him and smile innocently.

"and if I don't?"

"why can't you?"

"you need to learn that you can't just get by on your looks." I laugh.

"oh and what is your little grou doing? Getting by on their ability to sculpt? Listen all I want is an apology." He smirks and leans down in my face, but I refuse to step back and let him intimidate me.

"listen. Anything you're thinking of in that bulle brained head of yours wont work. Your new arrival will fade and things will return to nprmal for us, and you will no loget be the center of attention. Good day." He turns and leaves. I stand there frowning. 'yeah? We'll see about that…' I think to myself.

"are you ok?" renge asks.

"perfect. I'm going to bring the host club down." I storm my way out of the room slamming the door shut. I stop short seeing a big group of boys anxiously looking at me.

"so? Do you hate it?" one asks. I stand there for a moment, then smile.

"no, I hated it. And if all you boys want to help, I'm going to bring the host club crumbling down. Any volenters?" all the boys cheer and clap.

"I'm sorry you want to what?" the headmster of the school asks.

"I want to start a modeling club. Teach girls how to model, and hold fashion shows with the girls of today. See teen age girls are the spokes people for what everyone wears. It would helo my company severly if I can do this."

"very well."

The next day I hop out of bed and rummage again through my closet. This time choosing something different. Very blue dress to catch everyones' eyes.

with it I wear sliver wedge sandals. I put my hair up in a loose bun.

I run our of my house and to my limo. Once at school. I am approached with boys and girls. Complimenting about today's dress and how they wish they could wear things like me.

"everyone! I have a little announcement! I've been given permission to start amodeling club! Both boys and girls are welcome to join! Please see me in Choir room 5 after school today. Please spead the word ok?" I grab a girls hands.

"of course! My three friends would love this!"

"wonderful! You boys will come to right?" I wink towards them.

"hell yeah! Come on, we're gonna get every guy to go to this…" I laugh and out of the corner of my eye I see Kyoya. I smile and wave. He just sneers and shakes his head at me.

"what are we going to do?!" tamaki was freaking out. No one showed up to the club today.

"calm down boss!"

"yeah, I'm sure it'll pass!" the twins are passing next to tamaki trying to calm him down.

"why would she just do this? I don't get it!"

"silly nieve boys…"

"huh?" the sound of a very loud moter are heard and renge comes laughing out of the ground on a platform.

"stupid boys, just ask Kyoya how to fix it!"

"Kyoya?"

"what did you do?"

"please calm down. She's just trying to prove me wrong. But she'll loose."

"Kyoya, the host club dance is in three days." Haruhi stated.

"she thinks she can get away with it, but it wont work!" he shouts.

"what are we going to do?! We have no way of stoping her!" tamaki breaks down in his corner.

"sempei, clam down!"

"did you people not hear me?! Kyoya can fix it!"

"then fix it mommy! I don't want to fail!"

"i…. no! I don't see why I should apologize to her. I only told her the truth." He storms out of the room.

"no!" tamaki breaks down again.

"stupid…" renge shakes her head.

"renge, what does he have to do to fix this?" Haruhi asks.

"well, he and victori had a fuede. All she wants is an apology. But until he does that, she's determined to bring the club down. And she has the help of every ohter boy in school."

"he wont apoligise though."

"so what do we do?" kaoru aks.

"maybe we can talk to her and help us get everyone to the dance!" honey suggests.

"no! if we tell her when it is, she might just palnn something huge durning that time!" hikaru yells.

"guys, what if we just tell her that he's sorry… she may believe us…" Haruhi suggests.

"good idea!" renge! Go get her!" tamaki says, hope back in his life.

"good! Very good! Please, make sure you feel confident! If you feel confident, that's how you look!" I watch as the girls practice walking. "good! Now, when you turn, you want to make it unique. Don't just turn like you have somewhere else to be…" I get infront of everyone and have them watch my example. I walk to the front then spin in a circle, kickiong my leg up cutely. The boys all hollar. "see? Make it look like you- can I help you?" I stop ans renge opens the door.

"yes, may I have a word with you?" I smirk to myself.

"ok girls! Practice! Make it your own way to attract attention!" I walk to the back of the room and follow renge out.

"what can I do for you?" I ask.

"Kyoya apologizes."

"no he doesn't…" I say almost immediately. She looks shocked.

"if he really is sorry, he'll throw away his pride and say it to my face." I go to turn around but I feel my arm getting pulled back.

"ok! I'll tell you! The host club is planning a dance on Friday. A formal dance. We do it every year and the turn out is amazing and everyone has fun! Please, could you come?" my new evil thought gets interrupted at the last question.

"what? you want me to come?"

"um… yeah! If your there, everyone's sure to come! Please, we really want you there!"

"well…. I'll go…"

"wonderful!"

"but! I have one requirement." She nodds. "during the party, Kyoya has to apologise to me infront of everyone. And tell him that if he doesn't, there will be hell." I turn and walk back into the room.

"oh… this is not good." Renge bursts into the room. Everyone stands up hoping for good news.

"she didn't believe me."

"yeah I didn't think so…" Haruhi said slumping back down in the chair.

"I told her about the dance and-"

"you told her?!"

"Now we're screwed!" the twins freak out and sit back on the couch.

"listen! I told her she was invited. She said she'd come."

"hooray! We're saved!" tamaki spins around.

"however! If Kyoya doesn't tell her he's sorry soon, he has to do it during the dance in front of everyone!"

"no! we're done for!" tamaki cries.

"there's no way he'd do that. no in a million years." Haruhi mumbles.

"then someone should tell him." Renge says. "but I'm not gonna do it, so you guys are on your own!" she storms out of the room.

"hello? Kyoya? It's tamaki!"

"damn it stop calling me! I'm not doing it!" Kyoya sits up in bed and looks at the clock. 3:00am.

"you have to! Otherwise, we're finished. The club will no longer exist, and it'll be over!" tamaki cries loudly over the phone.

"tamaki, I shouldn't have to apologize for telling her how everyone survives in real life! She should know better!"

"but Kyoya, she's just doing what makes her happy…." There was a moment of silence. "Kyoya?"

"no." he hangs up.

"ok everyone! Today after school, you may have heard, is the host clubs annual dance. Now, a dance is a very good place to make impressions! As models, it's polite to talk to everyone and make sure you get noticed! But don't take my word for it. I want all of you to do what makes you feel good. I want you all to be happy! So, we won't have any meetings today."

"thanks!"

"hey so you think you could help me?"

"me too! I need help with hair ideas!" the girls continue to crowd me with questions.

"listen! Ok? All of you girls are beautiful! Just trust your heart and I'm sure you';; be wonderful! And boys, it' doesn't hurt to know how to look nice."

"will you be going tori?" one guy asks. A corus of guys chime in wanting an answer. I take a deep breath.

"probably not. Hey Lily? Will you do me a favor?" I graba piece of paper and a pencil and scribble down a note. "will you find Kyoya and giv him this?"

"of course!"

"thanks. everyone, enjoy the rest of your lunch!"

"you have to!"

"fine! Just so you'll stop bothering me!" Kyoya stands up and stomps to the door. Just and he''s about to open it, renge does and knocks him over.

"oh I'm sorry! Here, this is from Victoria." She hands hin=m the note.

"what is it a ransom note?" he reads it. 'forget it. I'm not going so you don't have to worry. However all your guests are still coming so you don't have to worry about that either. I'm still going to do the modeling club, and would still like an apology, but I'll let you keep your honor. Good day, tori.'

"good nes, everyone will be attending the dance."

"woohoo!" tamaki shouts and everyone cheers.

"how? What did she say?" Haruhi asks.

"she's not going, so we don't have anything to worry about. But she's encouraged everyone else to come." He slides the note in his pocket and writes in his book. Kyoya walks to his desk and writes something down.

"dude! So the party will be awesome this year!" Hikaru high fives his brother.

"are we gonna have fancy tuna again?" Haruhi aks.

"renge. Give this to miss Duncan." He hands her and envelope.

"I'm not your messenger, jeez!" however, she takes it and leaves.

The final bell rang and I was walking outside to go home.

"hey tori! Renge wanted me to give this to you!" lily shouts at me.

"thank you! Have fun at the dance!" I wave as she runs off with her friends. I shove the envelope in my bag and go home.

"hello! My word! What on earth are you wearing? Where is your school uniform?" my mother shouts at me.

"in my room. They said they were fine with me wearing this." I trudge past my parents into the house.

"I heard there was a dance. Are you going?" my father asks.

"I don't think so, why?" I stop half way up the stairs and he sighs.

"because It's a good time to socialize and learn how to talk to people."

"I know how to talk to people. Hi, hello, my name is…, it's not hard. No one is gonna ask me who my parents are and what they do." I stomp up the stairs.

"yes they will! You'll see!" my mother shouts after me.

I slam my door as a response. I drop my bag nest to my bed and flop down. "what am I doing? I need to stop. I do the things I do to make me happy. Why do I feel like I need to prove that? I don't care what people think." I dig through my bag and grab the envelope. I lay on my tummy and open it. 'dear miss victoria duncan, good, because I'm not apologizing. Though I appreciate letting everyone come to this dance. Tamaki was becoming unbearable. You still need to understand how the rest of the world acts, even if you refuse to act that way yourself. Sincerely Kyoya otori P.s. find inclosed another paper.' He drew a blea face at the end. I look inside the envelop again and pul out a small piece of paper. An invite to the party.

"oh he's probably going to humiliate me if I show up… but I suppose I can make an appearance. Twenty minutes. That's it." I throw down the papers and pull my bun out. I brush my hair out and just leave it straight. I put on eyeliner and clear lip gloss I put on simple black closed toed heels and pull a dress from the closet and slip it on.

"welcome ladies! Please have a wonderful time. You as well gentlemen."

"well, everyone's here I believe, let's go danc Hikaru."

"right!" all the host club members begin asking gils to dance. The night was going very well. Everyone was very hapy they came and was enjoying the dance. About twenty minutes in, tamaki gets everyone's attention for a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming! We hope you are enjoying the orderves and champaine!" tamaki says. Hikaru is next to talk.

"now, as a special treat, we will be observing all our guests."

"very special prizes will be given out throughout the night. Including, winning dances with any of the members of the host club." Kaoru finishes winking. Girls squeal. The dancing and socializing continues.

I arrive about ten minutes later. I slowly slip into the ballroom unnoticed. Laughing to myself how for once I don't want to be noticed. I stay near the wall and head for the drinks. As I grab a glass of champaigne, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I smile and turn around.

"I see you showed up." Kyoya said standing there. My smile fades. 'here it comes…' I think.

"yes. I figured I'd make a quick appearance then leave." I take an unnessisarily large gulp of champaigne. He raises his eybrow.

"quick?"

"ten minutes tops…" I finish the glash and set it down on the window seal nest to me.

"only ten? I thought you were an attention hog?"

"not quite. I don't need attention. I just like it." I look away then back at him. He's holding the note I gave him.

"why did you give up?"

"because I wasn't happy. I don't want to make sure I'm the best, I either am or I'm not. I like showing off sometimes. I like that I've been granted with a nice figure and I use it." I put my hands on my hips. "I don't like making anyone miserable. I like making people smile. Or happy. And my modeling does that." I stop talking feeling like I'm making no sence any more. "well. I guess my ten minutes is up." I go to leave, but get caught up in a big group.

"hey! You made it!"

"you look beautiful!"

"I'm so glad you came!"

"um, thanks! you all look great! Are you having a good time?" I ask.

"yes! It's wonderful!"

"I'm happy you guys are having a good time. I just need to… excuse myself." They all nodd and continue talking. I make my way towards the door.

"hey Victoria!" Hikaru calls, but I am already out the door. "come on kaoru…"

"right."

I find a chair outside down the hall. I sit down and close my eyes and just listen to the music.

"excuse us…" I look up and see the Hitachiin twins.

"hello. May I help you?" I ask.

"he doesn't know how to make himself happy. So he's jeolous."

"… w-what?"

"he's jeolous that you don't care. You want to make sure your life is good. He kind of can't.

"you see, his father is very strict. We're lucky he's even in the club."

"…"

"so don't think he's trying to tell you how to live…"

"he just wants to make sure your not disappointed with people."

"it's ok. Everyone is different. Everyone's parents are different. But anyone can make themselves happy. It's not hard." I stand up. "I do tend to seek attention. But it makes me happy to think everyone knows me. the real me, not some me I've created to please my parents. You understand?" they smile and nod. "good… why are you making those faces?" they are grining mischieviously. Then they just turnarounds and leave. I make a weird face and look behind me. kyoya's standing there with his eyes closed.

"… Kyoya…"

"those two are idiots…." He mumbles.

"um, I'm sorry."

"why? Because my parents aren't as nice as yours?" I'm about to argue, but think better about it. I take abreath to clam my self.

"no. you were right. I suppose it does help to know one's partents. So you don't offent anyone." He looks up confused.

"I'm by no means offended…"

"oh, sorry…" I smirk. "jeolous…"

"I'm not jeolous!" he starts shouting, then composes himself. I giggle.

"sometime people see the reall you huh…"

"what?"

"when you explode like that. that's you…"

"hey! I think I've told him that once!" tamaki walks up and huggs Kyoya. He just pushes him away. "maybe you can teach him to be like you!" I laugh.

"I don't think the world is ready for the real Kyoya, hahaha!"

"what's wrong with the real me?!" Kyoya shouts. I hold up my arms in defence.

"nothing! Your just a bit like a volcano is all…" I scream and turn slightly, laughing as Kyoya rushes towards me.

"you are not being funny…" he shouts, starting to grin.

"I'd have to disagree… ahh!" he grabs me and starts doing somtihing I'd never expect. He was tickling me!

"apologize!"

"no!" I squeak.

"now!"

"help me!" I reach my arm out weakly to tamaki.

"nope, sorry! I don't want him to punish me too…" he smirks.

"say boss, don't you think we should get back to the party?"

"it is time for the first prize…" the twins ask.

"yes right! See you two later!" and the three boys run back into the dance hall. I let out one final squak of laughter and Kyoya stops. He just hugs me tightly.

"why do you make no sence at all, yet I understand you completely?" he asks, whispering in my ear. I blush and turn around in his arms, and look him in the eyes.

"Don't you know that's how the world works?" I reach up and place my lips on his lightly. As I pull away, I feel his arms wrap tighter around me. he pulls me up and kisses me passionately. My arms snake around his neck. His hands move arounds my back and up and down my sides. He breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I suppose you do have a good body for modeling…" I smirk.

"yeah. And yours is good for hosting! See how much we have in common?" I laugh and slip my hands into his.

"I guess so…"

~*~END!~*~


End file.
